


Klance Oneshots

by omofosdeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slow Updates, any type of oneshots, klaaance, possible mention of other charatcers, some may be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omofosdeath/pseuds/omofosdeath
Summary: Basically just a bunch of oneshots my girlfriend wanted me to write and post so enjoy





	Klance Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeriaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriaRose/gifts).



> This is a short post based on Keith and Lance getting drunk and dancing, with a lot of 'kissing' involved 
> 
> https://youtu.be/-oGDlAd89KE link to the song if you want to listen to it
> 
> (also i know that only part of the song is here but im lazy and its really short so)

Keith giggles as Lance drags him into the kitchen when his favorite song comes on

*Come on Eileen  
Come on Eileen*

Lance intertwined their fingers before pressing his forehead to his boyfriend's, so close they can feel each others breathe fanning across their face 

*Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
But he moved a million hearts in mono  
Our mothers cried, sang along, who'd blame them*

The two boys were swaying slightly, sharing light kisses between laughs and squeezing each others hands so they were grounded in their drunken state

*You're grown (so grown up)  
So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever  
Come on Eileen  
Too ra loo ra too ra loo rye aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers*

It was late and the sun was setting, causing light to filter in through the open blinds and land on the dancing couple 

*Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything  
You in that dress, my thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Ah, come on Eileen  
Come on Eileen* 

 

Lance kissed all over Keith's face, because in that moment, he was the most beautiful thing in the world.


End file.
